


The Way He Loves You

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Semi NSFW Gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Four semi-nsfw headcanons





	1. Castiel

Having been on Earth for many millennia, Cas has seen everything Earth has to offer. Through all the years, though, he had yet to come across something more beautiful than you. That appreciation was shown through the way he worshiped your body, taking hours to touch every inch of you with his fingers and lips before finally giving you the Heaven on Earth you deserved.

**Bamby**


	2. Dean

Everything was hard and fast in Dean’s life, but not when he was with you. In the back of Baby is where he preferred to leave lingering kisses on your lips. This was his home, the one place he felt like he could be himself, and when he was with you, like this, in the throes of building passion, he didn’t want any walls between him and the woman he loved.

**Bamby**


	3. John

Always on the move, John rarely gets the time to be still and enjoy himself. You were always left wondering and waiting, hoping for his return. When he did come back to you, he never ceased to amaze. Every time, without fail, he would gift you with hours of his undying attention as he relearned every line of your body, committing them to memory for the nights he suffered alone.

**Bamby**


	4. Sam

Sam never had control of his life. He was always bossed around and told what to do. Treated like the baby, and never treated like the man he’d grown to become. But it was different with you. You didn’t see a weak child. You saw a capable man who would stop at nothing to protect you. Giving him complete control in your relationship was one of the easiest decisions you’d made, and Sam made sure to show you just how capable he was every night.

**Bamby**


End file.
